Nada
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: Cuando pensamos en nada y aparece ese algo ocasionando que la nada fluctúe a su alrededor... irremediablemente, ese algo, se convierte en nuestro todo


_ Bleach es propiedad de Taito "Tite" Kubo_

Hace tanto que no escribo... (\=A=U me tarde una semana en escribir esta "cosa" por favor, decidme que tan mal quedo (a mi me dejo insatisfecha u.u) es mi primer intento con Bleach con una pareja que simplemente adoro y de la cual hay muy poco... leve UlquiGrimm xD

_Nada_, es la completa ausencia del_ todo_, el _todo_ es, irónicamente, la "_ausencia_" completa de la _nada_, al no haber _nada_, acaso... ¿eso no es _nada_? ¿O es _algo_?

Preguntas con ningún aporte significativo, salvo un irremediable dolor de cabeza para quien no esté acostumbrado a ellas, eran lo único que hacían que su mente tan metódica y conceptual... se confundiera por un instante tan corto que parecía inexistente.

Y el mismo estaba sorprendido, era un tanto impropio de sí, detenerse a meditar cosas como esas, siendo un ser que a su juicio, sólo existe para acatar ordenes de su superior, nada mas.

El era la _nada,_ en su forma más pura y extrema...

El _nihilismo_, carencia de creencias, en no ver _nada_ más allá de lo que sus ojos (a los cuales no se les escampan nada) y demás sentidos le permitiesen experimentar, donde todo es físico/lógico y no abstracto.

Así de simple, plano, llano, vació, fome, conciso y racional.

--¿Por que?

Si, a ese concepto tan simple y perfecto se añadía el tortuoso "_por que_" y él no era el tipo de ser que se detuviera a cuestionar los "_por que_" de su existencia o la de los demás.

--¿Por que, que?

Encerrado en su universo autista (tan simple y complejo a su vez), ajeno a la voz que reclamaba de su atención.

--¡Oye! te pregunte que ¿¡por que, que!?

--¿Que?

Grimmjow lo miro como si se tratara del insecto mas extraño del mundo (y de una u otra forma, no estaba tan equivocado) parpadeo un par de veces, frunció el seño y arrugo los labios fastidiado.

Aizen-sama había enviado al cuarto y sexto Espada al vació desierto de Hueco Mundo en busca de Vasto Lords para arrancarizar, nada impresionante ni interesante.

--¡No me hagas repetirlo piedra paliducha de mierda! ¡Mira! ¡Ni siquiera me importa! -- movió uno de sus pies y fastidiado, propino una patada a un pequeño montículo de arena en su camino --¡mierda! no entiendo por que ese bastardo de Aizen te mando conmigo, yo solo puedo con esta estúpida misión de porquería --aceleró su marcha dejando al mayor, quieto varios metros mas atrás.

El viento soplo levemente, el ambiente inhóspito de Hueco Mundo era simplemente palpable, como la caricia mas fría contra su piel mortecina.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, era de esperarse y a Grimmjow, aquello solo lo irrito aun más.

--¡¿No piensas seguirme!? -- le reclamo el de cabello azules en un grito a lo lejos.

El pelinegro, lentamente reanudo su marcha, su rostro totalmente carente de emoción, paso a un lado del más alto, ignorándolo e ignorando todo.

Grimmjow reprimió las enormes ganas de soltarle un "_bello poema_" y simplemente lo siguió hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él.

--Oye... ¿no me dirás? -- el gatito curioseo.

--¿Que? -- el murciélago no comprendió.

--¡Eso! ¿¡Que!?

--¿Que?

--¡Mierda! que ¿¡por que, que!?

--¿Por que?

Silencio, un silencio extraño se formo entre los dos...

--Estas raro, distraído -- se aventuro a decir el mas alto -- ¿en que estas pensando?

Y aquella pregunta no podía ser más oportuna (o inoportuna).

Ulquiorra enarco muy sutilmente una ceja y clavo su profunda mirada verde contra la azul, la cual poseía una perfecta mezcla de curiosidad, confusión, molestia y determinación.

¿Por que deseas saber eso? ¿Que ganas con obtener una información tan mundana? ¿Te interesa en verdad? ¿Planeas aprovecharte de ella de algún modo? eso no tiene sentido... eres muy descuidado e impulsivo, con saber lo que aqueja mi mente no obtendrás nada ya que no sabrás como utilizar dicha información, ¿Es lo contrario? ¿Acaso mi aptitud fuera de mis parámetros normales a tu juicio, te intriga? ¿Te resulta extraño? ¿Te preocupa? eso es aun mas irracional aunque te e visto siendo noble, no esperaría eso de ti hacia mi, no plenamente conociendo como interpones tu orgullo a lo demás y la forma en que te comportas es... un momento...

Había caído en cuenta....

El era _algo_, ese arrancar era _algo_, el _algo_ que invade a la _nada_ y la destruye convirtiéndola en el _espacio_ que posteriormente, seria una parte del_ todo_.

Y nuevamente, se sorprendió por lo que su mente maquinaba, ahora estaba pensando en Grimmjow, siempre era así, alguna _cosa_ que esa pantera digiera o hiciese, invadía su _nada_ y ponía a su mente en funcionamiento, como cuando interactuaba con _la mujer_... aunque esto era bastante bizarro en comparación.

Cruel ironía que viene a asestarle una potente bofetada a su blanca cara... la _destrucción_ conlleva a la _nada_ pero... esta unión genero un _algo_ que resulto ser su _todo_.

Y ese golpe de conciencia le dejo con las mejilla sonrojadas...

--En _nada_ Grimmjow -- respondió Ulquiorra con su voz monocorde mientras, inexplicablemente, aumento su marcha, sobrepasando al menor.

Grimmjow sintió sus mejillas arder, parpadeo varias veces, rogando que lo que acababa de ver fuera solo una broma de su retorcida imaginación.

Hasta que finalmente salio de su estupor...

--¡¿Como que nada!? --grito enojado la darse cuenta de lo mucho que Ulquiorra ya se había alejado.

_"Cuando pensamos en nada y aparece ese algo ocasionando que la nada fluctúe a su alrededor... irremediablemente, ese algo, se convierte en nuestro todo"_

  
+++OWARI+++  
_  
espero que se haya entendido la idea /)=w=U  
Que tengan un buen día/noche =D  
Por favor!!!!!! Más UlquiGrimm y UlquiHime en el fandom!!!!! (\TTOTT/)_

"Por cada review que dejas, D-roy te dará una galleta ñam!!"


End file.
